HP & the order of the Phoniex
by Nightowl
Summary: It's a fifth year fic (Not yet finished).... R/R.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

Chapter 1: Dreams

It was summertime in England, rather cold, however, for a summer day. The air was brisk and the day sunny, not at all the type of weather that was to match what was about to come.

A man in a coat of deep black walked inside the pub of Little Hangleton, called the Hanged Man. He was a newcomer there, and all the old timers looked at him oddly.

"Death to all residents of Little Hangleton!" he cried out, followed by evil laughter.

He then drew out a wand, all in the pub looking at him curiously, but not taking him seriously. 

"Avada Kedrva!" He cried, and a green light followed. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

At number 4 Pivet Drive, Harry Potter awoke and ended up sitting upwards. He was all sweaty, and his scar burned with pain. He tried to remember his dream, but he couldn't. 

He looked out his bedroom window, only to discover it was 4 AM. He looked around his room, only to go over the presents he'd got from his friends this year for his 15th birthday. 

One of his best friends, Hermione Granger, had gotten him a book- _The basics of Fifth Year Magic- _with a note attached that it was never too early to study for his OWLS. Ron Weasly, his other best friend, had gotten him a pack of Qudditch team trading cards, which where the newest Wizarding fad. Hagrid- the Hogwarts' caretaker- had sent him a book on Dragons, called _The Book of Dragons. _

There is one thing I forgot to mention. Harry Potter is a wizard. 

Not fully trained- not yet, anyway. He attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the UK. His past was an unhappy one. However, his past has yet to be forgotten. 

When he was 1, an evil wizard named Voldemort killed his parents, only didn't kill him. He had tried to, but the spell had rebound, making Voldemort near death and Harry with but a scar. He had lived with the Dursleys- who hated Harry's guts- at 4 Pivet Drive every day of his whole life until he was 11. Then, a half-giant named Hagrid told him all about Hogwarts and soon Harry attended Hogwarts, where he meet Hermione and Ron. 

In his 1st year, Harry became the youngest player ever on a house Qudditch team- his house being Gryffindor. He then saved the Sorcer's Stone, a stone that could turn metal to gold and grant life eternally. 

During his second year he slayed a Basilisk- which was petrifying students in his school- and saved Ron's younger sister, Ginny, as well as stopped a 16-year-old Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle, from killing him.

In his 3rd year, he found out that his godfather- Sirus Black- was in fact innocent. Of course, he had no evidence. 

And, finally, his 4th year- the horrible terrifying 4th year. He had- by pure accident- ended up as one of the contestants of the Triwizard Tournament, a tournament of pure challenges. On the 3rd task- the last one- he had to go though a hedge maze. He and another one of the contestants- Cedric Diggory- arrived there 1st, and agreed to touch the trophy together, which would clarify the winner. However, the trophy turned out to be a portkey- an object that would take whoever touched it to a certain place- and he ended up being a key in Voldemort's rebirth. Cedric was killed for no reason, and Voldemort was reborn. 

As Harry shivered at the memories, he could hear his cousin Dudley snoring in the room next to his. He couldn't help but smirk due to the fact that his Uncle Vernon had finally given up and sent Dudley- who was about the size of a baby whale- to a fat camp. Dudley was allowed to come home on some nights, but most of the time he stayed there while sleeping, for some odd reason. Dudley was being forced to go to the fact that Slemtings said they wouldn't except him anymore if he didn't lose weight, they'd expel him. Due to the fact that Dudley was so fat, they had to pay extra. Uncle Vernon's business was beginning to suffer, and it seemed as if Dudley wouldn't be getting as many Christmas presents this year. 

Uncle Vernon owned a drilling company. I forgot to mention something- The Dursleys are Muggles- peoples with not a drop of magic in their veins. And they hated magic.

As Harry lay back on his bed- it being 4 AM- he tried to fall back asleep but pictures of Voldemort's rebirth flashed though his mind, and he couldn't sleep. He tried despertly, but he couldn't fall asleep. Suddenly, he heard a tapping on his window.

Harry turned around to see a owl he didn't recognize. One other thing- Wizards and Witches use owls to deliver mail. But, anyway, Harry let the owl in. 

The owl flew away the minute he detached it from it's letter, and Harry saw a Hogwart's crest on it, so of course it was from Hogwarts. He looked at the usaul letter and suppily list, nothing unusaul there, to indecate why the owl was delivering a letter so late at night. 

So Harry lay on his bed, sleep finnaly taking him. 

~*~*~*~ 

Harry awoke the next morning to find a strange owl tapping on his window. He opened his window to let the owl in, and read the letter the owl was carrying in his beak. It said:  
Harry-

I just read the Daily Prophet this morining. I'm owling (I rented an owl) one of the articles to you.

-Hermione

Harry looked at the article. It read:  


**Mysterious Killings in Little Hangleton; Some except You-Know-Who behind them**

Little Hangleton- Puzzling deaths in a Muggle town called Little Hangleton cause suscipion amongst some Witches and Wizards. 

Little Hangleton was the first town that You-Know-Who killed people in- the Riddle's to be exact. Accordinlgy, the people died in the local pub- called the Hanged Man- very strange deaths. No cuts or signs of diease were shown in the Autopsies. This could be the works of the Avada Kederva spell- which is well known for being illegal.

Dorothy McGears, a regular witch, states, "It's Voldemort, I tell you! The ministry's been hiding it from us!" 

Sarah Winterwarm, another regualar witch, says, "Who knows what happened there? Why do we care, anyway?"

-Reported by I.M Reel 

Harry stared at this article in both astonishment and amusement- the ministry had denied the rebirth of Voldemort- who was called "You-Know-Who" and "He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named" by others to afraid to say his name- which was pretty much 99.9% of the Wizarding population. The Dursleys called Harry down to breakfast and Harry walked down the stairs unhappily. The Dursleys threw a small grapefruit in front of him and Harry ate it. The Dursleys still didn't want Harry to have anymore than Dudley, so he didn't get much for breakfast. 

Uncle Vernon looked at the paper than began to fume. He settled down, however.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia than left to take Dudley to Fat Camp, but before they left, gave Harry glares that said "Don't try anything funny." 

Harry couldn't do any magic out of Hogwarts- it wasn't allowed. 

Harry looked at the newspaper Uncle Vernon had been looking at before. He looked at the headline, and could easily see why Uncle Vernon had been upset. It said:  
** Drillings Drill Comp.- Owned by Vernon Dursley- may be forced to declare bankruptcy. **

He smirked and then he walked upstairs and walked into his room, still contemplating the articles that he had seen that day. 

Harry was kind of depressed. First of all, he felt awful guilt for Cedric's death and Voldemort's rebirth- his blood had played a part in it. But his past was sorting depressing as well. He was distracted from his thoughts, however, when he heard a tap on his window.

He turned around to see a huge colorful bird- probably a toucan- tapping on his window. Sirus had been sending his mail by birds like these. Anyway, he opened the window and looked at the letter the bird was carrying. It was his own, sent several weeks ago. The bird left it with him, and left. He looked at his letter, but everything was the way it was supposed to be, so he decided to write Ron about.

He took up his quill, a piece of parchment, and an envelope, and wrote Ron about what had just happened. 

He then lifted up a loose floorboard- the Weaslys had sent him plenty of food, with the Dursleys barely giving him anything. Of course, he had to hide the food. Hermione has sent him food as well- but with her parent's being dentists, it was mostly fruit. Hagrid had sent him some apple pie, but it was as hard as a rock.

In a few hours, Hedwig- his owl- was back. She had an envelope in her beak, obviously from Ron. 

He read the letter. It stated that Ron was thinking it was weird as well, and asking something else: If he'd heard from Hermione yet- Ron hadn't heard from her all summer. 

Harry sighed. Hermione had excepted the invention to Viktor Krum's house in Bulgaira over the summer. Viktor was a world famous Qudditich player. Qudditich is a sport- quite like football- played on broomsticks. Anyway, when Ron had heard that Viktor had asked Hermione to visit him several months ago, Ron went ballistic. Hermione plainy hadn't told Ron, not wanting to upset him. She, however, had told Harry so someone knew where she was. As Harry thought about this, he heard a car door slam.

That's when Harry remebered: This was the day in Dudley's fat camp where they would talk with the parents about how their child was doing- how much weight they had lost, their attudite, etc. Dudley cleary hadn't done to well, and Harry couldn't help but grin as Dudley scampered up the driveway under Uncle Vernon's tight grasp. Dudley was forced inside the house and Harry quietly opened his door and eavesdropped on the conversation they were having. 

"Smeltings! Expel Dudley! Just because his grades were low and he's to fat, and- because of money!" Exclamied Uncle Vernon, yelling very loud. 

That was all Harry had to hear. He crept into his room quietly and desperately tried to contain his laughter. 

Harry watched the sunset and allowed himself to get lost in his own thoughts. It wasn't 'till a knock on the door that he arose from his thoughts. 

He opened up the door to see Aunt Petunia telling him to get down to dinner.

Dinner that night was a small sandwhich for them all. Aunt Petunia said that tommorow she would go shopping, but it was deadly quietly for the rest of the meal.

Harry than walked upstairs to Aunt Petunia yelling at him to get ready for bed. He did so, and was in bed by 8 P.M. Everytime he closed his eyes, horrifying pictures entered his mind. So, it wasn't untill midnight that sleep crept though his window and held him captive. That night, he had a very strange dream.

~*~*~*~ 

A man in a black cloak walked out of a house in Little Hangleton, laughing evily. A dark cloud of a snake and skull was hovering above the house. In the man's hand was a large sapphire stone.

Disclamer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, the great writer, except for Dorothy McGears, Sarah Winterwarm, and the Sapphire stone, all of which belong to me, but you can have 'em for all I care. 

A/N: This wasn't very long, only 1,916 words and 4 pages. Hopefully, my other chapters will be longer. Review? 


	2. Chapter 2: Back Home

Chapter 2: Back Home 

The Dursleys ignored Harry for the rest of the summer, due to their finical situation. Uncle Vernon's company had gone bankrupt and Aunt Petunia was forced to take a job as a clerk in a nearby store. Uncle Vernon still hadn't found a job, so most of Dudley's possessions- much to his protest- had been sold. Dudley would be forced to go to the local high school, Elliot High. 

The Dursleys leaving Harry alone had its pros and cons. Pro: No one to bug Harry. Con: No one to bring him to Kings Cross Station. 

Kings Cross Station was the station that had the train that took young witches and wizards to Hogwarts. It was, of course, hidden from prying Muggle eyes; to get on the train you had to run threw barrier between platforms 9 and 10, which led you to platform 9 ¾. The Dursleys had agreed to take him there this year; know what was he to do?  
But the answer came in a week before the start of the Hogwarts' term (September 1st). The Weaslys said they would pick him up at 10:00 A.M the morning of September 1st. Than they would proceed to pick up Hermione. 

Hermione had owled Harry a week before to tell him she had returned from her trip. So, everything was O.K.

The Weaslys picked up Harry in their brand new car- this time an old Cadillac Mr. Weasly had tinkered with. This was not allowed, of course- Mr. Weasly had made a law so (he worked at the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office). He, however, had an interest in any Muggle invention. So, as they passed the streets to Hermione's house in the outskirts of London, Mr. Weasly marveled at everything that they passed, from stop signs to streetlights. In enough time, however, they had reached Hermione's house. 

Hermione came out of her house dragging her trunk along with her, and her cat Crookshanks. Her trunk was bulging with books, and Crookshanks was nearly asleep. Hermione dragged herself in to the car as her Prefect badge shined. Ron moaned to hide his envy. 

They drove to Kings Cross, no one talking for the rest of the trip. As they all- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny- Ron's younger sister-, Fred, and George (Ron's 2 prankster brothers). Ginny was in her 4th year, and Fred and George in their 7th- their last year at Hogwarts.They all walked though the barrier, Ron and Harry second to Ginny and Hermione. 

The scarlet train to Hogwarts greeted them. Hermione and Ron had small agruemnt over wheather or not Hermione would sit with them, Ron getting his way. Hermione jumped on to the train with them, the Prefects all eyeing Hermione's badge and wondering why she was not sitting with them. 

Harry, Hermione and Ron all sat down in an empty compartment, Ginny joining them after having no idea where to sit. Then the train huffed and puffed it's way out of platform 9 ¾. 

As the train moved on, Ron spoke.

"So, Hermione, where were you this summer?"

Hermione, whose face turned pale, obviously not wanting to tell Ron she'd been with Viktor. 

"Why do you care?"

"Why does that matter?! Tell me where you were?"

"No!"

"Tell me!"  
"With Viktor, all right?!" 

Ron looked like he was going to explode. Hermione looked like she was going to cry, and Ginny moved further away from the trio. 

At that point, Hermione burst in to tears. For once, Ron beat his sturborn pride and apoligzed to Hermione. 

Hermione was surprised that Ron aplogized, but they got on with the day. They talked and talked, and were somewhat surprised when the witch with the cart came. 

Harry bought some candy, mostly White Chocolate Toads, which were new candies that you could collect the Qudditich Cards from. Ron bought some White Chocolate Toads as well, but Hermione just bought a Chocolate Frog. 

As soon as the witch left, Ron bought up Sirus' strange letter. Hermione asked what he was talking about, and Harry told her the whole story.

"That's really weird, Harry," she responded.

"What if Sirus' been captured?" Said Ron. 

"Don't be silly, Ron, the Daily Prophet would of told of that. And, besides, the animal might of losts his way, right, Harry?" 

Harry didn't answer. He was too lost in his thoughts. 

"What are you guys talking about?" A voice suddenly piped up. 

They all turned to see Ginny, far away, but not out of ear shot. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned bright red; they'd forgotten Ginny. 

"Um, Er…" They all said in unison, lost for words. 

"I see," said Ginny, "you ignored me." And then she walked out.

They all looked nervious. Finnaly, Ron spoke up. 

"What will happen if Ginny tells what we said?" he said in a croaky voice. 

No one said anything; they were all speechless.

At that point, some one came whom they didn't want to see at that time, at that moment: Malfoy. 

"Mudblood," he said to Hermione, "Why aren't you with all the other Prefects? Might as well be with your own kind. Know-it-alls." 

Malfoy said this with a sneer and a look of jealousy on his face while staring at Hermione's perfect badge. 

"I don't see you with a Prefect badge, Malfoy," Ron said quickly.

Before Malfoy could respond, in came something that- for once- left him speechless.

It was a girl, 15 years old, passing by. She had sandy-blond hair down to her elbows, blue-green eyes, a square-shaped face, and a skinny almost-averge figure. 

"What house are you in?" Ron asked, hoping to start a converstation with this mysterious stranger.

The girl looked at him with terror, and then ran out the door. 

"Probaly in Hufflepuff," Said Hermione, "so scared and shy."

Before Malfoy could stop himself, he blurted out "is not!" and ran out the door.

Ron and Harry were stunned, but Hermione burst in to giggles. 

"What is it?" 

"Malfoy-" she croaked, "has a crush- a crush on that girl!" She said inbewteen giggles, and then burst again into unstopable laughter. 

"_Malfoy!" _Ron and Harry said toghther, in shock, but then bursted out into laughter as well. 

After a while, another 15-year-old girl came though the door, though not as welcome.

"_Icicle!" _Ron cried, in total shock. 

"Good for you to remember me Ron," the girl responded in an cold tone. 

The girl- apparently named Icicle- had long veela-like sliver hair, and her eyes were an icy blue. Her face was oval-shaped, and she had a very slim figure. 

"I thought you were in Durmstrung!" Ron cried. 

"It was getting boring there, so I came here," she said in the same chilly tone, showing no sign of a Bulgarian accent. 

At this point, Icicle held up her wand, as Ron did the same.

"Don't make a move, Icicle. No one is hurting me or my friends."

Icicle looked at him.

"I'll let you pass this time, but be warned- don't try that again, or you'll be dead," she said, and left. 

Ron gave a shiver, and Hermione and Harry looked at him.

"What is it? Who's she?" Harry asked.

"She's Icicle, my cousin."

"_Your cousin? _She doesn't look at all like you!" Said Hermione.

"Of course, Icicle didn't inherit the Weaslys' good looks."

At this both Hermione and Harry gave a snort, but Ron ignored them and moved on.

"Her father was a veela, her mother my mom's sister. She was orphaned at the age of 5- her parents both dead by disease- and was found and raised by a dark wizard- probably a death eater. Nott, I think his name is. Anyway, when she was 11 she went to Drunmstrung, and fashioned her own last name- Reredrum, which spells murderer backwards.

"Anyway, she went to Drumstung and everyone called her the next dark witch. She loved the title. She learned all of the unforgivables, and that's all I know of Icicle's story."

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron in complete and udder horror; what a terrible girl to have as a cousin! 

"Ron, how horrible-" Started Hermione, but Ron stopped her.

"I know, I know," Ron replied.

They all fell into complete and udder silence, lost in there own thoughts. Harry thought of all that had happened today, and finally he spoke up.

"What about Ginny? Know that she knows that we know something about Sirus-"

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry with looks of horror. 

"Um, let's just keep quiet about that, O.K?" Ron finally said.

"O.K" They all agreed, and said nothing for the rest of the trip. Harry looked at his new Qudditich cards, and as Nikity Split, the Russian seeker, smiled and waved at him, he got lost in his own thoughts. The train slowed down as they arrived at Hogwarts.

The trio walked off the train and in to the horse-less carriages that pulled them to Hogwarts. They could quite clearly see Hagrid waving all the 1st years towards him. He didn't see him, although they tried to catch his eye as the carriage went by. 

Finally, the carriage arrived at Hogwarts, and the huge, heavy doors swinged open. Finally, Harry was back home. 

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K Rowling, the greatest writer, except for the sandy-haired girl, whom belongs to me, and Icicle (since I introduced her) which belongs to partly me and partly J.K (?). 

A/N: Not much to say here, except that this was shorter than before… O' well. The chapters will get longer, as soon as they're back at Hogwarts… I mean- well, you know what I mean. J


	3. Chapter 3: Things upon things

Chapter 3: Things upon things

Harry Potter and his friends were led in to the great hall and they all sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. The first years were let in, all looking nauseous and terrified. The sorting hat was set on the stool, and everyone looked at it. It then burst into song.

_Welcome to this place of Magic_

A place where brains tick

I will sort you

And you'll know more about yourself, too

4 founders 4 houses they did create 

Perhaps it was by fate

Gryffindor is for the loyal and brave

A friend you'll save

Ravenclaw is for the studious and sharp

They know everything from cow to carp!

Hufflepuffs tend to be shy

But they know where they're loyalties lie

Slytherin is for the cunning

Ones who want be first in running

So put me on, take a chance

You won't end up in France!

Harry clapped with everyone else except for the first years, who were all still too afraid to doing anything. McGonnall said that she would call names, and began.

"Aculine, Martha!" 

A short, skinny girl with yellow hair and hazel eyes sat on the stool, put on the hat and was immediately put into Ravenclaw, whom all clapped and shook hands with her as she came.

"Bean, David!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cay, Georgia!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Clifton, Martin!"

The Sorting took some time with this one. Finally, it declared him a Hufflepuff and moved on.

"Eckersaw, Rebecca!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Ellis, Winston!"

"Slytherin!"

"Fanna, Diane!"

"Slytherin!

"Hugs, Ella!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Lake, Sarah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Martin, Jacob!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Peters, Daniel!"

"Slytherin!"

"Smith, Anna!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Tannin, Adam!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Utang, Pearl!"

"Slytherin!"

"Young, Wendy!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Zeus, Mercury!" 

"Hufflepuff!"

Dumbledore then stood up to make a speech.

"This year we have 2 new transfer students, both 5th years," he said.

The hall went into whispers, which were quickly hushed. 

"One is from Regimen Magic School in Los Angles, California, and the other from Drumstrung, which still hasn't revealed its location." 

Everybody- a bit still shocked- clapped.

McGonnall than stood up and spoke.

"First, From Regimen."

They all listened. The hall was filled with utter silence. 

"Danskin, Mary Sue!"  
Everyone gasped as a beautiful curly-blond-haired girl entered. She had blue eyes and an oval face, and the most dazzling teeth you had ever seen. 

"Gryffindor!" The hat cried the minute she but in on her head and she left to go to the Gryffindor table as everyone clapped. 

"Now for the student from Drumstrung."  
Icicle entered the hall, her eyes looking as cold as ever. 

"Reredrum, Icicle!"

She put on the hat slowly, the minute it reaching her head crying "Slytherin!" She put the hat on the stool, smiling evilly, and joined the Slytherins. 

Dumbledore stood up again and made his usually speech, this time saying that they had a new Defense Against the Dark against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Smith, who look like he could have been Mary Sue's father, and that Voldemort was back- much to the surprise of the first years and Mary Sue. Icicle wasn't surprised at all. 

"Now we eat!"  
The food appeared on the table, everyone enjoying the food. The first years were very surprised but ate on. Ron talked with Harry about Qudditich, and then they went all to bed, some people still talking about the new transfers. 

"Supernova!" Hermione cried as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

They all went to sleep, and Harry had a very strange dream.

~*~*~*~

"Did you get the sapphire stone, master?"

"Of course, Wormtail you fool, did you ever doubt me?"

"No, sir."

"Do you have any idea where the others are?"

"We know the location of all but one, sir."

"Excellent."

A man in a black cloak- the second one to talk- pulled out a large sapphire stone.

"We'll soon re-power the order of the phoenix!"

~*~*~*~ 

Harry woke up the next morning startled, but slowly forgetting his dream. He went down to the breakfast to find whispers all across the Great Hall. Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron, and Hermione immediately showed a newspaper article. 

__

Mist`arob`e Stone Stolen

Little Hangleton- It seems that a muggle town has more hidden then it's appearance suggests. A stone was stolen from the town a few nights ago, called the Mist`arob`e stone. The stone is sapphire in color, and about twice the size of a normal palm. Please contact Maria Mints if you see the stone.

-Reported by Anna Liftone

"What's the stone used for?" Harry asked.

"We don't know, the article doesn't say," Hermione said.

"That's odd," said Ron, "why wouldn't the article say?"

"Looks like we going to have spend some time in the library," Hermione stated.

Harry and Ron groaned. 

"Well, we have our OWLS this year, and if we want to find out about the stone, we'll have to spend a lot of time in the library. I think we should devote today entirely to the library."

"_Today?_ Hermione, we just got back!"

"It's Sunday! Give us a break before we do the extensive research!"

"All right, besides, I have got to do some work on S.P.E.W." 

Harry and Ron groaned as Hermione walked off to work on S.P.E.W. S.P.E.W was the organization Hermione had started last year to make the House Elves free. The problem was the House Elves didn't want to be free, but Hermione didn't care. 

~*~*~*~  
Soon Sunday turned to Monday, and classes started again. The first class they had was History of Magic, which turned out to be as boring as ever. As it turned out, they'd know be having every class twice a week. Next was Transfiguration where'd they be changing their desks in to whatever animal they wished. Hermione was the only one who succeeded at this, turning hers into a baby pig, although Dean Thomas did manage to make his desk have eight hairy legs. By the time Transfiguration was over, it was time for lunch which would be followed by Care of Magical Creatures. 

Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper, taught care of Magical Creatures. They- like usual- had this class with the Slytherins, who were as bitter as ever. 

"I wonder what that oaf Hagrid's going to show us this time," Draco Malfoy said before the lesson began.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to say something, but in about one second after his remark, Hagrid had come out with out a thing that looked like a kitten. Some snorted, by Hagrid began.

"This is called-"

"A kitten!" Some shouted, making all the Slytherins laugh.

"No," corrected Hagrid, a bit angry, "its called Anabe. One of the few magical animals that lives in the Himalayan mountains, it looks cute as first, but when threatened, it will defend itself very well. Watch."

At this point Hagrid looked about ready to attack the Anabe, but its eyes bulged, its teeth became very large, and claws lengthened. It was not a pretty sight. Hagrid said they'd be studying these creatures for the rest of the month, trying to figure out what scared it most, what it ate, etc. They then left the class for different classes, Harry and Ron for divination, Hermione for Ancient Runes. 

Divination was another boring class, which was taught by a fraud, professor Treleway. Treleway almost always predicted Harry's death, and as Treleway know said that they'd be studying what the things of they're birth meant (birthstone, sign, etc.) it seemed more likely then ever. Harry's birthstone was the ruby, and due to the fact that it was blood red, Treleway immediately said that he'd die a painful death, although Parvati had a ruby as well, and the teacher told her that her future had a powerful and strong romance ahead. 

After Divination came dinner, closely followed by free time. Hermione was studying harder then ever, murmuring something about Anabes. Hermione wasn't at History of Magic this morning, so Harry and Ron, done with the easiest homework of all time (the only homework they had being History of Magic, since no one else had a reason to assign homework, except for Prof. McGonall whom hadn't given them homework, anyway) asked her why. Hermione then explained that she didn't have to take double, since she took too many classes all ready. The night finally turned to pure twilight, and everyone allowed sleep to take them in the comfort of their dorms.

~*~*~*~

"Wormtail, were is the Echo'la stone?"

"Godric's Hollow, sir."

"And the Sa`la`resece stone?"

"Unknown."

The first man to speak banged his fist on the table before him.

"And the Sare'tal'meleaya?"

"Hogsmead, sir."

"Prepare for a trip to Hogsmead by December, and Godric's Hollow in November!"

"Yes, sir." 

~*~*~*~

Tuesday morning was breakfast and then Charms. After Charms was Defense against the Dark Arts, and so most people couldn't concentrate in Charms. In fact, Hermione was the only one who got the levitation charm to work on her first try. Everyone was happy as the bell rang, and they all rushed to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Prof. Smith was there, smiling happily and greeting them as they walked in. 

Prof. Smith took role call, a stunned look coming on his face as he got up to Harry's name, but he finished up. 

"Hello, I'm Prof. Smith," he said, "and I was originally a book-burner."

Hermione screamed, but he went on.

"But then I saw that I must teach children to defend themselves in the unlikely case of being attacked by the dark arts. In fact, this year we'll be learning how to defend ourselves against Cornish Pixies!" He said the part about Cornish Pixies excitedly, except everybody else looked bored, except for Mary Sue, who never looked bored.

"We learned about that in out second year!" someone cried out, and everyone nodded. 

The smile went from Prof. Smith's face.

"Oh, well, then I guess we can… um…"

The class sat in silence for several minutes, until finally Prof. Smith suggested they study their books while he thought about it. Finally, the bell rang, Prof. Smith still not giving them any work.

On Harry's way to lunch Draco Malfoy came down the hall. He was about to say something cruel when the girl from the train walked by, and he followed her instead. The girl turned around and slapped him, only to run off crying. 

"This is too confusing," Said Ron, and Harry nodded in agreement.

After lunch, divination came again, saying something about being born in July was a bad sign, but then Parvati pointed out that she was born in July and Prof. Treleway acted like she had no idea what she was talking about. 

~*~*~*~

In only took a little while for days to turn in to weeks, and weeks to turn into months. Qudditich practice began, and they needed a new caption, a new keeper, and a new chaser. The nominations and try-outs began, only to be moved to November due to weather. 

~*~*~*~

At the end of October, it was All Hallows Eve, better known as Halloween. The hall was decorated in a beautiful orange and black, there were skeletons dancing as entertainment, and bats flew from the ceiling, know pure black except for a few stars. 

The house elves had out-done themselves. There was enough food to feed 35 elephants. This, of course, made Hermione angry, muttering something about House Elves working overtime. After they all had had their fill, they all went back to their dorms as sleep gently closed their eyelids.

~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm so sorry about this chapter, as well as it's delay, I just had a very, very, bad case of writer's block. It's gone, thank goodness. Anyway, this chapter came out horrible, but anyway it's finally finished, I thought I'd never finish it. Review?

Disclaimer: I own what I own, and everything else belongs to J.K Rowling, the great writer.


	4. Chapter 4: Winter Suprises

Chapter 4: Winter Surprises

November came with much ado for every house needed a new player or players on their team- Gryffindor needed a new captain, keeper, and chaser; Slytherin need a new captain and beater; Ravenclaw a new chaser, and Hufflepuff a new seeker. Harry felt slightly guilty for Hufflepuff's new position open as it had slightly been his fault for Cedric Diggory's (The Hufflepuff's old seeker) death a few months prior. Ron auditioned for the new keeper position and made it; Julia Ferdonson, a 4th year, was proclaimed the new chaser, and Katie Bell the new captain. Mary Sue Danskin threw a fit after she found this out; apparently she had tried out as well. She hadn't made it, mainly because she couldn't make or block a goal. After all this was done, it was time for another Hogsmeade trip.

Hogsmeade was good as usual, Butterbeers warmed them up in The Three Broomsticks, which was more crowded then usual. After the Hogsmeade trip, something curious happened in Divination. Near the end of a lesson Ron spotted a door near the back of the room, and all were curious why the need for a door was there. But they soon found out.

It was Sunday morning, a beautiful morning, and all were awake in the Gryffindor common room. An announcement was made magically that all-5th years-of every house- was to report to McGonall's office. They all do so, dead curious, and found they were going to find out about the door in the Divination room. 

McGonall opened the door to oohs and ahhs. A long hall lay in front of them, covered in purple velvet. They marched forward, and as the last person in the line walked past the door, it closed and McGonall had to light a torch, it supplying a rather large pool of light. All could see, and as far as they could tell, real four-leaf clovers, and horseshoes. They got to the end of the hall and reached a dead-end or so they thought. McGonall muttered something and the wall slid open to reveal a magnificent room. 

Everyone took seats, Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting on stools near the back, unluckily sitting next to Draco Malfoy and his cronies. The presentation then began as soon as McGonall put out the torch.

The fireplace in front of them burst alive with purple and black fire, reveling a purple banner with large black letters stating:

**_Welcome to the house of Seventhorns. _**

Underneath these words was picture of a black velvet cat, its yellow eyes piercing at them all. 

Someone, possibly 17, on a wide crescent staircase surrounding the fire spoke. 

"This is the house of Seventhorns. It has been hidden from the other students of Hogwarts ever since it's founders death." 

Someone else, about a year younger, also on the staircase, continued.

"The founder of this house, Vanessa Seventhorns, was very superstitious, and believed that the house must be hidden after her death. She was told so in a dream."

The girl that they had seen twice- once on the train once in the halls- was also on the stairs. Harry could see Draco blush in even in the dim light as the spotlight turned on her. She spoke.

"The House of Seventhorns has 35 members, five new ones added each year. All of us are possible seers, all though all of us are very superstitious."

Harry began to wonder why Lavender and Parvati weren't put in the house of Seventhorns. But then it came to him- that weren't possible seers. 

Another one on the staircase spoke. This one was 14 years of age.

"You're currently in a invisible tower. It has been invisible for thousands of years, using a difficult spell to master."

A third year on the staircase spoke her voice rather small. 

"All are sorted before they come here. They get a special letter which tells them were to go once they get here. We don't even take the train."

A second-year spoke up.

"The house of Seventhorns has been a secret of Hogwarts for thousands of years."

Finally, a scared-looking eleven-year-old spoke.

"We have finally decided to reveal ourselves."

All of the students in the house of Seventhorns then said in unison: 

"Welcome to the house of Seventhorns!"

The fire let out an anguished cry and then extinguished, the lights going on as everyone clapped. 

Professor Treneway then stood up.

"I'm the head of this house, as you may have guessed. We do have a Qudditich team, and they'd like to introduce themselves."

Everyone clapped yet again.

"First of the all, the captain and keeper, Roger McHealy!"

Everyone clapped as he came down the stairs. He was the first one who spoke.

"Please hold all your applause until the end. Our two beaters, Aquarius Riverson and Robert Evasion! Our three chasers, Tara Smith, Rachel Everson, and Timothy O'Henry! And, finally, our seeker, Magenta Kingly!"

Everyone clapped as Magenta came down, finishing the team. Magenta was the girl they'd seen twice before they'd came here. 

Treneway spoke again: "I'd like you all to greet the members of the house of Seventhorns. Refreshments will be served in a few minutes, prepared by the house elves." 

Hermione seemed very distressed at these words. 

"Gosh, they have never seen the rest of the school, and the House Elves still work for them!" Hermione exclaimed, and Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. 

"Hi, I'm Magenta," said Magenta Kingly, as she bravely went up and introduced herself to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. 

"Ron Weasly," Ron said.

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter."

She gave a slight smile to them all before she turned to see Draco, who was close behind her.

"And who are you?" She asked Draco politely.

"Draco Malfoy," He said slowly, almost as if trying to get his name right, "and this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

The Harry-techi walked away, sustaining giggles. They meet up with Timothy O'Henry, a fifth-year, and soon Harry and Ron were indulged in talks about Qudditich. Hermione went off and met Emma Anderson, another fifth-year, who, amazingly, like Hermione, believed the House Elves were treated unfairly. Soon refreshments were served (punch and a few snacks) and the fifth-years all said good-bye to the house of Seventhorns.

~*~*~*~ 

The next week, on November 23rd, the Seventhornses' joined the school. They were greeted with much excitement and applause; for, as Dean Thomas put it, "there sure ain't much happening around this school this time." How wrong he was. 

After it all had settled in, and at least one person had mistaken Prof. Snape's name for Snap, a fierce blizzard came upon. It had been the day before the people signing-up were meant to go home (Draco Malfoy included). There were groans, but the teachers, even though it was a boarding school, decided to call a snow-day anyway. This made everyone happy, even Hermione, because they got a three-day weekend (Friday was the day of the blizzard) added to there all-ready long vacation. On Saturday, the more than half of the school went home, but not before a Hogsmeade trip. 

The Hogsmeade trip was scheduled to be on Friday, but had to be changed to Saturday. Everyone excepted nothing to happen. How wrong they were. 

The Death-eaters soon evaded Honeydukes, killed 8 people, hurt 2, and then ran off with some stone or other. Among those killed were Cho Chang and Julia Materson, both on the Ravenclaw team. They had to find replacements, even amongst the mourning. 

The Christmas that year was not a happy one. Everyone seemed gloomy due to the deaths, and very few presents were bought or given. Everyone had seemed to lost sprit, the realization of Voldemort's return hitting them were it hurt. 

January was surprisingly crisp, and on January 15th, the first Qudditich match was held. Seventhorns beat Hufflepuff 180-20, and soon, too soon it seemed, the match of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor began. 

Slytherin had beat Ravenclaw in the previous week- 150-60. Basically, if Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw wouldn't be moving up, unless they beat the Seventhorns. In the shortest match Harry had ever played in his life, Gryffindor won, 150-0. 

"I swear they let out the snitch before the game even began!" Ron exclaimed. 

Just before the next match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin began, an announcement was made.

"We have a new teacher with us today, her name is Prof. Delocour. She will be teaching French. The course is optional." 

Over half the boys in the school signed up for the course.

Katie Bell was making the Gryffindor team practice vigorously; less than Wood luckily. 

"All right team," Katie Bell said to the team one evening, "The match agasint Slytherin is tomorrow. I want you all up at 6' o clock A.M to practice."

They all groaned. 

~*~*~*~

"Soon the Order of the Phoenix will be complete, and then I will be the most powerful wizard to ever live!"

"Yes, my lord."

~*~*~*~

A/N: I apologize deeply for taking so long with this chapter. I'm failing science and some other subjects, my computer crashed, and I didn't have MS Word until March 10th, 2001. My brother is taking up most of the time on the computer, as he has become addicted to RCT & Starcraft. I have also become addicted to RCT, napster & neopets. I apologize more than words could say. I'm sorry, this story will keep going, also long as I can sit down and write. 

Sorry that this chapter was a bit rushed. I'll work harder next time. J

Review please? No flames!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except for what I own.


	5. Chapter 5: Qudditich and Other Things

Chapter 5: Qudditich and Other Things

Chapter 5: Qudditich and Other Things

As January approached, the moral at the school was defiantly at an all time low. People could be seen crying in the halls from the recent deaths at Hogsmeade, for one thing. But, even with the low moral, classes started again.

The Charms teacher, professor Flitwick, tried desperately to cheer everyone up. He began to teach them how to make desk fly across the room, which was needed for the O.W.L.s, according to him, anyway. For some odd reason, no one was _that _injured, but several people did end up in the hospital wing. After awhile, professor Flitwick began to get desperate and used Cheering Charms.

Professor McGonall tried also to raise moral. They began to turn hair-clips into butterflies, a skill that Hermione learned right away, to no one's surprise. It took awhile for the whole class to finally get it (Neville Longbottom kept making the clip dance around the room, and even fly a bit, until middle-January when he finally got it. Parvati Patil kept making a butterfly on top of the clip somehow, but was unable to make the clip turn part of the actual clip, until late-January, so she was actually the last one to finish.)

Herbology, meanwhile, was no fun, either. They had advanced to greenhouse 7, amazingly, and where currently starting on an extremely dangerous plant called The Jupiter-fly trap, the magical equivalent to the Venus-fly trap. The plant was so huge that it could probably bit their heads off, and both Parvati and Lavender nearly hyperventilated when the saw it, along with half of the Hufflepuffs.

The Astromery teacher, Professor Victor, was head of Ravenclaw house. She would be seen crying every lesson- they where even obvious tears in her eyes.

French lessons started, much to the delight of the boys of Hogwarts. Professor Delocour was there when the first lesson started. Hermione had not joined that class, but, still, the first lesson was actually interesting.

"Hello, class," Professor Delocour said in English has they entered the room, though with obvious accent. 

"Hello," they all responded, and soon learned how to say "hello" in French, though Ron drooled though out the whole lesson.

Potions were an absolute horror. Professor Snape had begun to teach them Memory concoctions, which were so difficult even Hermione couldn't get them (much to Professor Snape's joy). Fortunately neither could Draco Malfoy (much to Professor's Snape gloominess.).

Defense against the Dark Arts was so bad it wasn't even funny. Professor Smith just took up all lessons talking about how wonderful he was, and Mary Sue only seemed to agree with him, which made the lessons more odd.

Divination and History of Magic where by far the most boring lessons. Professor Bins began to talk about Crop Circles-, which Professor Bins could make seem like the most boring thing in the entire world. Divination was very boring- apparently, Harry was the only Leo in his class, which made professor Treleway very happy- she could predict his death a thousand times without any denial or interruption.

At Care of Magical Creatures they had managed to move on to hippogrifs again- and this time even Malfoy couldn't have messed them up. 

However, one thing in January managed to greatly boost everyone's moral- Qudditich season was back again. 

Katie Bell was working like a maniac for the upcoming Qudditich match. Accordingly, if they won this Qudditich match, which was actually Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, they where in a _very _high lead for the cup. The match had been majority postponed to give time for the students to mourn. The decision was enormously influenced by Professor Victor. Soon, it was time for the match.

By late-January, the first Qudditich-match since December had began. The Qudditich seats were filled were specters. The game would soon begin, in about 5 minutes, and the two teams were preparing in their own locker rooms.

"O.K team, this is it," Katie Bell said, "We've played agasint Ravenclaw, but there wasn't nearly as big as a crowd." Katie looked outside, the Qudditich seats were all packed- all the houses had come so they could see who was moving up and who they were challenging next, as well as the other teams styles and techniques. 

Just as Katie was about to continue her speech, the whistle blew and it was time for the game.

"From Gryffindor," cried out Lee Jordan, who was commenternring, "Bell, Johnson, Ferdinson, Weasly, Weasly, Weasly, and Potter!" The crowd called out in wild cheers, but the Slytherins made their boos heard.

"And for Slytherin, Montague, Nott, Warrington, Bole, Derrick, Zabani, and Malfoy!" Gryffindor booed at loud as they could, and Slytherin cheered insanely. 

Harry flew above the game, Malfoy tailing right behind him. Lee Jordan began his usually commentary on the match, which echoed though out the Qudditich stadium. 

"Nott has the quaffle, going fast, Weasly hits Nott with the bludger. Yes, Nott has dropped the quaffle! Johnson has the Quaffle, zooming toward the Slytherin goal- she scores, she scores! Gryffindor 10-0!"  
Cheers from the Gryffindor side immediately engulfed all the boos from the Slytherin side. Soon enough, the game was tied as Montague scored. Nott then tried to get an early Slytherin lead, but Ron blocked the goal; the game was still tied.

"Ha! Gryffindor and Slytherin still tied; Ferdinson gets the quaffle! Yes, she puts it past the Slytherin goal!"

Much cheers engulfed the crowd again. Harry glanced across the stadium. He saw something gold- yes, it was defiantly the snitch! Harry flew down towards, happy once more that dives where his specialty. He immediately closed around his hand around the small flying ball; cheers erupted though out the stadium. 

"GRYFFINDOR WINS 170-10! TAKE THAT SLYTHERIN!" Lee shouted excitedly into the crowd. Harry flew down to the ground, and the team went to the locker rooms, happy though winded. 

~*~*~*~

"I can't believe that teacher!" Hermione exclaimed as they exited the Defense against the Dark classroom a few days later. "How do they ever except us to pass the O.W.L.s with these teachers teaching us!" 

"Hermione, calm down," Ron said, happy to the except that French was the next class- though quite a bit after lunch.

"Oh, shush, Ron- and, by the way, do any of you remember the Mist`arob`estone that was stolen the begging of the year?"

"Yeah, I remember- why?" 

"Because, Ron, I found a book in the library that contains a bit about the stone."

"Figures you'd spend all your free time in the library."

"Well, Ron, maybe you should too! The O.W.L.s are this year, and-"

"All right, Hermione, tell me what you found," Harry said, interrupting their fight before it began. 

"Well, it says- wait, give me a minute," Hermione said, turning to fish the book out of her backpack.

After a few minutes, Hermione exclaimed, "Ah, here it is!"

Hermione began turning the pages of the book muttering "page 299" all the way.

"Let's she 297- ah, 299!"

"Great Hermione, now read it out loud, would you?" Ron voiced.

"Of course," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"The Mist`arob`e stone is one of the rarest stones in existence. In fact, the only other stone rarer then it is the E`ver`lin`k stone, a turquoise stone that weighs nearly a metric ton. The stone can be used for only one purpose- to restore the power of the-"

"Well?" Ron said, curious.

"It doesn't say," Hermione said quietly, biting her underlip, "that part of the page was torn out." 

"Come on," said Ron, sighing a bit, "let's go to lunch."

Hermione muttered to herself incoherently as they made their way to lunch. 

~*~*~*~

Harry woke up late the following day. It was Sunday, so it didn't matter much to him if he came late to breakfast. He found his way to the Great Hall. The hall was unusually packed- but, then again, most people woke up late on Sundays, anyway. However, Hermione immediately found him, her face pale. 

"You might want to read this," she said very quietly.

Harry picked up the article, reading it quietly to himself:

**__**

Sirus Black Caught- Trial will be held

The Ministry has finally released their capture of Sirus Black. Though he was caught in late June of last year, the Ministry has kept the public uniformed of their capture until this year, due to questionable evidence of his innocence. 

"Their mad, keeping him here," says ministry employee, Lucius Malfoy.

Sirus Black has pleaded innocent to ministry of the crimes he was accused of. He claims an old friend of his, Peter Pettigrew, did the unspeakable, not himself. After such a long time, The Ministry has made the decision to hold a trial. A jury of nine will decide his fate. Anyone may come and testify. The trial is set for February 15th of this year. 

More updates may be published.

-Lucy Riggs, Daily Prophet_ reporter. _

Harry could feel the world spin around him. The possibility of Sirus's innocence was enough to throw the light at the end of the tunnel upon his world- but what evidence would prove Sirus's guilt? There was only one thing Harry could think of- Peter Pettigrew.

~*~*~*~ 

_"We need the Ever'lin'k stone!"_

"We shall find it my lord, we shall."

"Well, work harder on it!"

"The S`hang`la stone has been found… shall we got that?" 

"Yes, fine."

"Anything else my lord?"

"Yes. There's a spy over there, by the left corner, hidden in a invisibility cloak."

"Yes?"

"Kill him."

A/N: Um… okay, I've been diagnosed with ADHD, was in a psychiatric hospital for a little over a week do to suicidal thoughts and actions… don't ask. Basically, it's rather hard for me to sit down and type a chapter… but I will continue!

Review please? No flames!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except for what I own.


End file.
